User blog:Redfork2000/Every HoEC Episode in a Sentence
Hello there everyone! Today I'm going to be doing a new blog post with a unique concept that I totally didn't steal from the "every (insert movie studios name) movie in 10 words or less" videos on youtube. So, this is simple: Every HoEC episode summarized in a sentence. Please keep in mind that this is just for entertainment and comedy purposes, and it's not meant to offend anyone involved in the making of the episodes. With that being said, let's begin! Season 1 1. All is Fair in Love and War A Blaiden fanfic that's a complete rip-off of a My Little Pony episode. 2. A Match for Marco Wait, is this supposed to be a Starco fanfic, or a Tomstar fanfic? 3. Leader for a Day Well, the Commander sure made each of the gems un-BEAR-able power-hungry leaders. (ba-dum-tss) 4. Ponies vs Inklings Back when Ink Splash was still awesome and the most OP thing ever. 5. The Attack of the Opposite Back when Boom was actually a threat. 6. An Unpeasant Surprise Back when Dark Green Shadow posing as her heroic counterpart wasn't cliché. 7. The Forbidden Legacy This was when Akasha became the coolest villain in Pea's cast. 8. Red Fork's Rampage When you realize this should actually be Dr. Zack's Rampage since he's the main villain of the story, but the episode was named Red Fork's Rampage because calling it Dr. Zack's Rampage would give away the main plot twist of the story. 9. Nitro Mania Seriously, Starcade? 10. The New Red Crystal This story is more about Paula Python than Red Spoon when you think about it. 11. Electrifying Crush A Blectra fanfic that's a complete rip-off of a Unikitty episode. 12. The Shock about the New Shadow I guess you could say Takeshi's introduction was pretty "shocking". (ba-dum-tss) 13. Lemonade Rush When Lemon Glass finally gets an episode that focuses on her, and the antagonists aren't even trying to take over the world. 14. The Return of the Opposite Wait, why did Scorch suddenly appear here instead of in Red Fork's Rampage? (Top 10 questions science still can't answer) 15. The Human Tsunami The story that began the Captain Red Shell x Akasha shipping. 16. The Amulet of the Dark Seas The story that strengthened the Captain Red Shell x Akasha shipping. 17. The Electric Evolution Why are there three episodes in a role that give Captain Red Shell a possible shipping? 18. Quest to Save Equestria Plagiarism is bad unless you're a youtuber making a "Random Thoughts" video. 19. Hybrid Mayhem Ink Splash makes friends and never has to play alone ever again, yay! 20. The Ace Plan Ace is the new Shadow Sensei confirmed. Season 2 21. The Shadow Foreshadowing Wait, does this story actually foreshadow something? 22. Parasprite Panic Never take home a creature you don't know kids, they could destroy your town! 23. The Ticket Master And we never got an episode about the big event itself! 24. Forest Fiends How does Tommy know Miss Bloomina's extremely large name? 25. The Super Powered Renaissance Dr. Zack episodes are starting to get cliché. 26. Leap of Faith For some reason the citizens actually fall for Flim and Flam's tricks yet again. 27. The Crystals of the Seven Colors Rainbow Power! 28. Too Many Guppies No seriously, those are too many guppies. 29. Boxing Bonkers The Eye of the Tiger! 30. Discord Disaster Discord is too OP, please nerf. 31. A New Angle for the Angler Snap Jaws episode, I guess. 32. Twin Twister This episode was just all over the place. 33. The Food War Why is it that Red Fork coming to this dimension didn't spell the apocalypse of the dimension? (top 10 questions science still can't answer) 34. Attack of the Dark Trio Season 2 had quite a few forgettable episodes, now that I think of it. 35. The Battle Tournament Super Smash Bros in a nutshell 36. The Rise of the Sprout Squad Why is Apple John the Leader if Wendy is the most useful member of the team? 37. Android-pocalypse Gary talked so passionately about his invention for several episodes before, and when it's finally finished, it turns against him and tries to destroy the city forcing the gang to destroy it. (Hello darkness my old friend) 38. The Revenge of King Squidmir Hey, King Squidmir's back! 39. The Night of the Opposite Blast Gang Where did Toxico even go after all this? 40. The Return of the Warlord Elemental Ninjas are awesome! Season 3 41. The Blocked Room Gang I've heard of evil counterparts, but this was just ridiculous! 42. The Burning Shadow Reborn I like how Akasha isn't instantly good, but is gradually learning what it means to be good. 43. Lead the Way, Leader! Basically Leader for a Day, but this time it's a complete rip-off of a We Bare Bears episode. 44. The Super Powered Expansion This plot twist has been too overused by now. 45. The Witch of Turquoise Meadow Ok, why is everyone in the Red Crystals except Tommy portrayed as prejudicial idiots in this episode? 46. Sakura the Light Ninja Gotta love the expansion on Kyoji's backstory in this episode. 47. Daring Do and the Golden Orb Top 10 anti-climactic endings in anime. 48. Plant Heroes Reassemble I'd rather not discuss this one. 49. Unicorn Rush Who knew Iron Heart would become the "Blaze the Cat" of the franchise? 50. Ace's Dojo Ace is now an official Sensei, right? 51. Siblings' Social Apparently becoming non-siblings with your siblings, and being able to adopt people as siblings is now a thing? 52. The Night Original concept, unoriginal title. 53. Dragonshy Shameless rip-off of a My Little Pony episode of the same name, but on the good side, we've got Grim Matchstick! 54. Cold as Ice Because sometimes, Red Ruby needs to "cool down" (ba-dum-tss) 55. Nitro Mania 2.0 Wait, didn't we see almost the same maze trick about 25 episodes ago? 56. Bad Hair Day Hair is the last thing you'll be thinking about after this episode. 57. The Substitute Advisor The advisors finally get an episode, and it's actually pretty good! 58. Gates of Darkness Storm Cloud returns! 59. Ocean Invaders 2.0 Face it, this is more of an excuse to set up the season finale than it is an actual story. 60. Shadows of War Who would win, the entire multiverse without the gang, or one dark boy? Season 4 61. Deadly Alliance Dr. Zack is tricked by someone instead of him tricking someone, for a change. 62. The Portal Dimension Oh, this one brings a lot of good memories! 63. Marble-Droid Are we all going to ignore the fact that this new alien gem is basically Peridot before her reformation? 64. Russia Hour Break a leg, Alice! 65. Breaking Point This one gives me some "Cold as Ice" vibes, but it's definitely an improvement upon that already good episode. 66. The Squidfather It's pronnounced Red Fork, not Bread Fork! 67. Three Friends and the Big Bad Bully Because we definitely didn't have enough MLP rip-off episodes, right? 68. Red Flu Morale of the story: You do not want to take care of an ill Red Fork. 69. A Nemesis Long Forgotten Corolla gets a personality. 70. Danger in the Skies I believe I can fly! 71. Powered Up Despite being a rip-off of a Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot episode, it ain't too bad. 72. Cuboy and the Nitro Maniacs Cuboy for best villain 2019! 73. Father Knows Best Clever concept, but the Dr. Zack plot twist is just so overused by this point, it doesn't even surprise anyone anymore. 74. Bad Hero One of the best villain redemption stories in the entire series, along with Bad Hair Day and the Season 2 finale. 75. Metalshoe Jet Bismuth much? 76. Wishful Thinking Hands down one of the funniest stories in the series. 77. Boulder's Crush This came so out of nowhere yet it's so great, despite being yet another MLP episode rip-off. 78. Baby Fork The definition of lost potential. 79. Two Swords Screw Ocean Invaders 2.0, Two Swords is how you make a pre-season finale episode. 80. Dark Reign Again Season 3 finale on steroids (and I don't mean that in a bad way). That would be all for now. I might update this blog in the future once more seasons of the series are finished. I hope you enjoyed this blog post, and I apologize if any of the writers of these episodes found any of these too harsh. Remember I'm not trying to offend anyone, this is more comedy than actual criticism. What about you? What summaries would you come up with for these episodes? Share your thoughts on the comments below. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts